


Splinter

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Implied Femslash, Implied Relationships, Mutually Unrequited, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She knew that they would never be apart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

"We should go outside," Ishizu said.

She stood as she stared out the window, fingertips pressed against the glass. The sunlight shone through her thin nightgown, the outline of her body silhouetted against the view and Mai then wondered if she knows that body better than her own, its curves, its flaws, its openings. She then thought of skin, soft and yielding beneath her touch, and yawned.

"We’re both still exhausted from the dueling tournament," she replied. "We don't have to go outside. We would just have to walk from the door to the car. That's it."

"I did use to go outside a lot," Ishizu responded. "Even after having to save my brother,” Her voice held a wistful tone just then.

"Okay," Mai uttered, not bothering to conceal her exhaustion. "You don’t need to, do you?"

Ishizu turned to face her. "I guess not, but it is normal to venture beyond home."

“Normal is for the dreamers, and very overrated, if you ask me.” Mai beckoned, lying back onto the bed, looking and feeling more relaxed than before. "Come back to bed," she said.

"I don’t mean to be rude, but it’s almost two in the afternoon," Ishizu replied, a bit confused at this point. "Shouldn't we get up?"

"Why would we want to do that?"

Ishizu blinked and her eyes then lowered, looking off to the side. "I-I do not know," she replied, climbing back on to the bed, crawling in under the sheets, spooning close, her back pressed up against Mai’s chest.

"Let me take care of you." Mai soon hugged Ishizu from behind, her head on the Egyptian’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of her skin already.

"I don’t mean to be a burden," Ishizu said softly.

"You’re not, Ishizu." Mai responded, smiling.

"That’s good to know, Mai.” Ishizu said as she herself smiled in return.

She knew that they would never be apart again, that they would never splinter.


End file.
